Richard Black
Richard Black is the Demi-Titan son of Iapetus and an unnamed Woman, apparently Iapetus spawned Richard simply to have a Demi-God soldier born by his own hand and then killed the mother, Richard hates his father and hence rebelled against the Titans in which he seeks to at least get his father kicked back into Tartarus and the other Titans given a less fatal punishment. Biography Childhood Richard Black was born to the Titan Lord Iapetus and an unnamed female, Iapetus took his child as soon as he was born and killed Personality and traits Richard Black has a traumatic history being the son of Iapetus and trained into a warrior by his father and his subjects, he escaped and was saved by Thanatos whom allowed him a normal childhood where he grew up to become a fair and kind person, he often makes mistakes however when he's angry specifically when it comes to his father and half-siblings. Physical Appearance Richard has chirly near-black Brown hair and grey eyes, he has a well formed body and wears the most modern clothes available nearest to an Underworld entrance, Richard is pale like any child of an Underworld God. Equipment Stygian Iron Sword Richard wields a Stygian Iron sword with a unique guard design, the sword can harm all species: Human, God, Demi-God, Undead and Monsters. The Stygian Iron blade will absorb the essence of that which it slays, presumably making it harder for the monster or God to reform afterwards, the blade also enhances the abilities of Underworld Deities and their children. Powers and Abilities Richard Black is a very powerful Titan Demigod, a Demititan, as the son of Iapetus whom is one of the five Titan rulers of the Mythological world. Basic Abilities: *'ADHD' - Like all demigods and demititans, Richard possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. *'Dyslexia' - Richard's brain is "hardwired" for divine Ancient Greek and Ancient Latin instead of modern languages. *'Skilled fighter & Swordmaster' - Richard is one of the greatest warriors in the Demititans and was trained to wield a single sword from a young age, Thanatos calls him the Vanguard Shield because of his affinity to be a human shield while lacking one himself, ploughing the way forward for his allies. Demititan Abilities: *'Geokinesis' - As the son of the former Lord of the Underworld and a Titan Lord, Richard has the capacity to manipulate the Earth and control the walls of Erebus that make up the Underworld itself. *'Black Pyrokinesis' - Richard can summon black underworld flames and manipulate them, similar but not on the same level, as Hades' capacity to create blasts of black flames. The Black Flames of the Underworld are said to burn forever and to burn through anything. *'Necromancy' - As the son of the former Lord of the Underworld, Richard can summon and control the dead to either fight for him or give him advice, it is said that due to the dead's fear of Iapetus and his children that the dead fear Richard more than they do Nico. Due to being the son of Iapetus or the adopted son of Thanatos, it can be assumed that Richard can also command the Furies, even if they obey him grudgingly. *'Sensitivity to Death' - Like any children of Gods of the Underworld, Richard can detect death, when it is coming and when a God is fading. *'Life Aura' - It can be assumed, that as the son of an Underworld God, that Richard can sense life auras and know when spirits are being judged by the current three Underworld Judges. *'Umbrakinesis' - He has control over darkness and shadow for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it. *'Shadow Travel' - Richard has the power to Shadow travel and he claims that he can do it with far less energy than a child of Hades, this probably ties into the fact that Iapetus is an older Underworld God than Hades or the fact that an Ancient Underworld God (Thanatos) taught him. *'Induced Fear' - Richard is feared by both the living and the dead, he causes indecision even in monsters and some Gods, it is unknown if he gained this power from his father Iapetus or just from the fact his parents (Iapetus, and his adopted father, Thanatos) were powerful Underworld Gods. **'Monster control' - Richard can control monsters of a sort, most monsters fear him and their selfish self preservation causes them to obey every command that he makes, Underworld monsters like Hellhounds automatically obey him due to his affinity with the Underworld. *'Titanic Energy' - Richard is capable of releasing bursts of powerful Kinetic energy with a yell when in a tight spot, however it leaves him considerably drained. Trivia *The name Richard means "Powerful Ruler". Category:Males Category:Demi Titans Category:Children of Iapetus